


I'm nobody

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I'm nobody." John Watson - A Study in Pink</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm nobody

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm nobody." John Watson - A Study in Pink

John Hamish Watson, you are somebody.

You are strength, bravery and honour.  
You are intelligence, reason, and tact.  
You are empathy, sentiment and emotion.

The way you stand tall makes me feel like a giant.  
The way you touch me makes me feel like a diamond.  
The way you conduct light makes me feel brilliant.

You have cooling words to quench my fire and warmth to heat my coldness.

Your arms embrace me like a security blanket.  
Your perfect love wraps itself around every fibre of my being.

You are everybody in my life.  
You are somebody.  
You are everything.


End file.
